Infernal Devices Alphabet Drabbles
by ashli101
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, a drabble-y type thing for every letter of the alphabet. Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Gee! After ages of sitting on my laptop and just reading other peoples stuff... my first published fanfiction! Anywho, these will just be little drable-things for every letter of the alphabet...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Cassie Clare does. And I don't own Pride and Pejudice either. Unless you count the DVD.**

**A: **Alcohol

"And then," Jem slurred as he stumbled into the library, Will close behind him, "he said something about- hic- my mother. I forgot what, but it must have been- hic- rude because I pushed him right into a window!"

Tessa, who was seated in one of the many armchairs of the library, 'Pride and Prejudice' on her lap, was shocked. She rounded on Will.

"What did you do to him?" she cried. Will smirked.

"What can I say. Jem is an entertaining drunk."

**B: **Bonkers

"Let's just face it. Were stuck in here"

"No we aren't. You are in the presence of a Lightwood!"

"And how exactly does that help us?"

"Because! Lightwoods are... ummm..."

"Bonkers?"

**C: **Careful

"No, Will! I think you are rude, selfish, and-"

Suddenly Tessa's foot slipped on one of steps she was angrily marching down and she lost her balance. Will immediately caught her by the wrist and steadied her. Blue eyes met grey.

"Careful," he whispered.

**D: **Ducks

Being a Shadowhunter, there were not many things that William Herondale was afraid of. The few things that he was afraid of (losing Jem, falling in love with Tessa, Charlotte when she was angry), were fairly justifiable. But one of his fears... wasn't.

"Will, it just wants some of your bread."

"I don't care! Make it stop following me!"

**Well. I hope that wasn't too horrible :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back :) This chapter is kinda short because I couldn't think of anything for G yet, but I will! Soon! And sorry if I couldn't reply to the reviews, my internet is playing up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID, Cassie Clare does.**

**E: **Eyelash

Sophie was busy. If she wasn't running around the Institute cleaning rooms and delivering clean clothes to their owners, she was fixing Jessamine's hair into various styles until she was finally satisfied with one, or she was being the new Agatha , cooking meals three times a day and serving them to everybody. In fact, she was doing that last job now.

The dessert of the day was a vanilla cake (made especially for a certain silver-haired boy because she knew it was his favourite, not that she would ever admit it). Just as Sophie had put a slice of cake on Jem's plate, he reached out a hand and brushed his thumb gently over her cheek, all while looking right into her eyes.

"There was an eyelash," he said quietly.

Sophie quickly ducked he r head and scurried away to serve Henry so that nobody would she her blush an unflattering crimson colour, while Will muttered, "Of course there was."

**F: **Feline

_Screech! _Jem winced at the dreadful sound that his violin had emitted. He brought the bow back up and started the piece again. _Screech! _Not five seconds into the song, he had played the wrong note again. Jem placed the instrument back into it's case, too distracted to play properly.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Tessa. The way her brown curls framed her face. How her whole face lit up when she smiled. But no, Jem could never have her. He wasn't going to kid himself. He was going to die, probably sooner rather than later, the was his illness was progressing. He didn't want to leave behind more pain than necessary when he did.

Sighing sadly, he fell backwards onto his bed. Being the loyal cat that her was, Church crawled over and curled up on his face.

**Aren't cats the best? Since school has just started again here in Australia, I will update again whenever I can climb out from underneath the mountain of homework I have. Or if I can stop crying over the fact that there is going to be no more Harry Potter :'(**

**Toodles for now!**

**-Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So I'm updating this now because I wont be able to until at least Saturday. It's pretty short again, but I'm working on the letter I. Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed this story and I hope you like this one :)**

**Oh, and I don't own ID.**

**G: **God

Will thought that if he had only Jem for the rest of his life, he would be OK. He could push away everybody else he ever felt any kind of positive feeling about, as long as Jem was always with him.

_But, _he thought as he sat at the bedside of an unconscious James Carstairs after a particularly bad coughing fit, _what if he wasn't? _He didn't know what he would do if he lost him.

So, having spent a sleepless night placing wet cloths on Jem's forehead in an attempt to bring down his alarmingly high temperature, he hoped that there was a God that was listening to his plea.

"Please not Jem. Anyone but him. I can't lose Jem."

**H: **Honour

Henry was not what you would call an extrovert. He simply couldn't understand people's feelings and emotions_. _He found machines a lot less complicated. He could pull apart any device and fix it up to work exactly the same as it did before with no trouble, but the look that Charlotte gave him when he said he would be missing dinner to work in the laboratory on his latest experiment ( 'I'm calling it a Projection. See, I just need to get hold of some kind of teleportation magic and infuse it into this metal plate here...') was completely lost on him.

Yes, everybody knew that Henry was not an extrovert, which was why they were all very surprised when he defended Charlotte's honour against Benedict Lightwood by yelling, "That's my wife you are speaking to and I would like you to treat her with a little more respect!".

**Awww, Henry is one of my favourite characters. Right after Jem. I have been writing a lot of deep, serious stuff lately. I try to make some more funny drabbles next time.**

**Ta ta.**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally managed to write something! I seriously couldn't think of any good I words and stuff to write about them, but I finally did. And you can choose whoever you want the mystery person to be in J. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Infernal Devices, I would have life sized posters of Will and Jem. I don't, therefore I don't own anything.**

**I: **Ivy cap:

William Herondale was a man of style. He thought his appearance was very important, even if he acted as though he couldn't care less. But in reality, it had taken him years to build up his charming, seductive manner.

Women around England, and possibly the world wanted to be with him But, to their despair, Will's heart belonged to one girl, and one girl only. Which was why he felt as if his heart had been stomped of with a pair of Jessamine's pointy shoes, ripping it into tiny pieces, when said girl, the object of his affection, was almost falling off her armchair from laughing too hard. At him.

"Y-You're wearing an iv-ivy cap? HAHAHAHA!" Tessa was bent over the arm of her chair, trying to catch her breath. "Will, t-that's the ugliest cap I have ever seen!"

**J: **Jitter

Tessa was feeling a lot of things. Nervous, uneasy, anxious, jittery, scared. Somewhere deep in her mind, she also knew that it was foolish for her to have these feelings. Shadowhunters were late from missions all the time. Just last week, Will and Jem hadn't come home until sunrise.

_Maybe they just decided to wait for the rain to stop before they came back, _Tessa thought. But she wasn't convincing herself at all. So she got up and started pacing the room. Again.

"Honestly, Tessa!" cried Jessamine from across the room, where she was admiring her reflection on the back of a spoon. "Sit down. Stressing is not good for a lady!"

That was when they heard the voices coming from the hall. Tessa practically sprinted out the door, knocking over a pile of paper on her way out, and Jessamine chided her for her 'very unladylike behaviour'. But she completely ignored Jessamine because that was when she was him.

Even though he was covered in ichor and blood, looked completely exhausted and was drenched in rain from head to toe, Tessa didn't think she had ever seen anybody so beautiful. She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him to the floor, and couldn't do anything but bury her face into his neck.

**K: **Karma

"That Helen Verlac!" Will sighed. "She's quite pretty, but she really isn't worth it."

Then he ducked to avoid a blow from Jem's sword, plunging his own in the general direction of Jem's stomach. It didn't make contact.

"I've been after her for ages, you know" Will said, and his sword clashed with Jems.

"I didn't," replied Jem, "but you're always chasing all the girls. It was bound to happen."

Jem's sword narrowly missed Will's nose.

"Well, it turns out she is something of a prude."

Some more sounds of metallic clanging filled the room and Jem deflected blow after blow from Will's sword.

"How so?" Jem asked.

"We were kissing, having a merry old time, when she suddenly walked out on me!"

Jem spun around with the sword, using the momentum to knock Will's sword from his hand. The blade buried itself into the training room floor. Jem pointed his own sword at Will's throat.

"Karma" was all he said.

**Yayuh! So, who did you put into J: Jitter. Will? Jem? Gabriel? Magnus? Even Henry? Till next time, Adios Amigos. **

**Tata**

**-Ash**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaaa everyone. Man, have I been sick for the last 3 days. I couldn't do anything except eat cold & flu drugs and drink tea. But I'm kinda better now, so I decided to write another chappie. People who reviewed and followed this story, thankyou. Verymuch :) Oh, and I found out that my anonymous review was disabled, but it's enabled now incase people cant be bothered signing in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. I just use the characters for my own enjoyment.**

**L: **Lace

Tessa really hated lace. She hadn't known this before. But, as she looked at her reflection in yet another mirror, in another dress store, she had learnt.

There was to be a masquerade ball at the Institute the upcoming Saturday, and since Tessa had been training like a Shadowhunter with the help of Gabriel Lightwood, (who Tessa thought was actually quite a pleasant person, despite Will shouting 'He'll eat your soul, Tessa. Your soouulll!' whenever Gabriel was around) she had been permitted to attend the ball. Jessamine had insisted that Tessa needed a gown suitable for the occasion, and that was how she had ended up in the 27th change room of the day.

The dress she was wearing in the particular change room was an ugly cream colour, decorated in pink flowers and ,worst of all, had lace all around the neckline. It was itchy and looked horrid. Tessa thought she resembled a wedding cake.

"Tessa!" Jessamine's voice trilled like it was Christmas morning from outside, "Let me see the dress!"

Tessa sighed, adjusted her skirts, and stepped outside. Jessamine grimaced in disgust.

Jessamine really hated lace. She hadn't known this before. But seeing Tessa in that monstrosity that the shopkeeper had called a gown, she had learnt

**M: **Moronic

"Please Henry, you have to tell me where Mortmain is keeping her!"

Henry looked uncertain. He wished that Charlotte was with him. She was good at refusing people when needed. Henry was not.

"Alright, but you have to promise me you wont go looking for her. We have to discuss it at the Enclave meeting tomorrow" he said.

"I promise," Will lied easily, "it would be rather moronic for me to go alone."

_Which is exactly why it is something you would do, _thought Jem, who had calmly been eating his dinner throughout this encounter.

"We think Tessa is in a place called Twilight Manor. It's on the outskirts of London," Henry said, beginning to think that revealing this information wasn't the best idea.

Jem's eyes locked on Will's from across the dinner table. He shook his head once, slowly. But not even Jem could stop him now.

**Whoooooo I am halway through the alphabet... I think. Uh, I'll go sleep off my flu now. And drink more tea. And maybe eat some strawberries. Mmmmmmmmmm, strawberries.**

**Well, Arrivederci! (One of the few Italian words I learnt before I chose to do Japanese class instead :D I feel so multilingual!)**

**-Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo, long time no writies. I am finally better but I had loads of schoolwork to catch up on, so I couldn't write anything. Thanks to y'all who reviewed and followed and stuff. And sorry from now for O. I had some serious writers block, and I was on facebook, and it all mashed itself into a drabble. Please don't disown me for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothang.**

**N: **Newbie

James hadn't liked London so far. Clouds always seemed to plague the skies, spitting rain more often than not, and the air was polluted with smoke and all sorts of unpleasant fumes. He really missed Shanghai.

And yet, one morning when he felt well enough to get out of bed to wonder the corridors, he ran into someone.

He stared wide eyed at the boy with the black hair and blue eyes' outstretched hand.

"I'm William Herondale," the boy announced, "but you can call me Will."

Jem tentatively shook his hand.

"Do they eat chocolate where you come from?" Will interrupted before Jem could even start to introduce himself.

He nodded shyly.

"Great! Agatha always has the best chocolates," Will said enthusiastically, and he started to pull Jem down the corridor and toward the kitchen.

_Maybe, _Jem thought, _London wouldn't be so bad afterall._

**O: **Online (Infernal Devices Facebook)

**Will Herondale **likes 'The sexual tension between me and the mirror' and 3 other pages.

**!**

**Nate Grey **to **The Magister:** Take me backkkkk! I can help you rule the world!

**The Magister: **No.

_6 people like this._

**!**

**Will Herondale **wishes that Jem would stop that god awful racket. I need my beauty sleep!

**Tessa Grey: **Well, some beauty sleep would help improve that face of yours. And Jem's violin is not god awful!

**_Jem Carstairs _**_and 2 other people like this._

**Will Herondale: **How very rude! I have the face of an angel!

**Gabriel Lightwood: **And what a demented angel it must be...

**_Gideon Lightwood _**_likes this_

**!**

**Henry Branwell **I did it! I've finished making my Sensor!

**_Charlotte Branwell _**_likes this_

**Jem Carstairs: **Does it work?

**Will Herondale: **Please do not try it out around me. I wish to keep all my limbs intact.

**!**

**Jem Carstairs **and 19 other people like '1000 likes and Charlotte Branwell gets to keep the London Institute'

**lol, that page that will liked at the start is a legit facebook page. I don't know how long it will take for my next update... hopefully it's soon. Till then, REVIEW! Maybe...? **


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back :) Sorry for the shortness of this and Sorry for the long wait. I don't even have an excuse. Everytime I wanted to start writing, my brain was just like: 'Nah, lets go watch Skins season 3 instead, and wish we were as hot as Effy' . And I must have been half asleep when I wrote Q because I can't believe I wrote that. Since a lot of you liked my facebook page thingys, I'll try to make another one if I find a letter it works with. And thanks to all you people who reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: I dis-claim ID**

**P: Peace**

Charlotte looked up from her paperwork and frowned. Something felt...different. But it was a pleasant different. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Then she realised what it was.

For the first time in years, the Institute was completely quiet. Peaceful, almost. Charlotte took a deep breath, as if she could trap the moment of serenity inside her. But alas, the moment didn't last long.

_Crash! Bang. "Will, what the devil are you doing?"_

Charlotte sighed. No, peace didn't last long in the London Institute.

**Q: Quarrel** **(Beware: strange pairing. It can be set before Tessa if you want. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this)**

Jessamine was being huffy, as usual. She was always going off at him for some reason or another. Today it was: 'Why must you be so annoying?'

Will had long given up on trying to argue with her on the matter, and had taken to ignoring her completely, a skill he had picked up after years of living with her. Also, his drunken brain was steering his thoughts into an entirely different direction.

"...honestly, I cannot understand how James puts up with your antics!"

_Jessamine is rather pretty, _Will thought, _even if she does have a horrible personality_. He would have never admitted this to himself if it wasn't for the alcohol in his system, but it was true. With her silvery-blonde hair and light brown eyes, she was quite attractive. So he did the first thing his intoxicated mind decided he should do. He kissed her.

_For somebody who refuses to participate in Shadowhunter training, Jessamine really is quite strong, _Will decided as he raised a hand to his rapidly swelling cheek.

**Hoorah. I'm going to go and eat some food now. And finnish that stupid biography for English. Tata.**

**-Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clockwork Prince Spoiler alert* HAVE YOU GUYS FRIGGIN READ THIS!**

She shook her head, feeling her plaits tickle her neck. "This is the fever speaking, not you."

His eyes darkened, and he began to turn away from her. "You can't even believe I could want you," he said in a half-whisper. "That I am alive enough, healthy enough —"

"No." Without thinking, she caught at his arm. He stiffened. "James, that's not at all what I meant —"

He curled his fingers around her hand, where it lay on his arm. His own scorched her skin, hot as fire. And then he turned her, and drew her toward him.

They stood face to face, chest to chest. His breath stirred her hair. She felt the fever rising off him like mist off the Thames; sensed the pounding of the blood through his skin, saw with a strange clarity the pulse at his neck, the light on the pale curls of his hair where it lay against his paler throat. Prickles of heat ran up and down her skin, bewildering her. This was Jem — her friend, steady and reliable as a heartbeat. Jem did not set her skin on fire or make the blood rush fast inside her veins until she was dizzy.

Did he?

"Tessa," he said. She looked up at him. There was nothing steady or reliable about his expression. His silver eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed. As she raised her face, he brought his down, his mouth slanting across hers, and even as she froze in surprise they were kissing.

**Argh, that start of this scene got lost off my computer! WHY? well, I got the best part. HOW AWESOME WAS THAT!**

**Spoiler end***

**Phewph, OK. On with the chapter. **

**R: **Reminisce

Tessa liked to think about the good time. Because there had been good times, hadn't there? All those years ago, in London, she had been happy

So when Magnus was busy with his newest position of High Warlock and she had nobody else to talk to, she remembered.

_Bright silver hair, heartbreakingly beautiful violin. Nonchalant expression, eyes like the midnight sky in hell. Kind face, determination of a bull. Absent mind, dangerous exploding inventions. _

**S: **Social Network **(thanks The SpaceCowboy XD!)**

**Jem Carstairs **changed his relationship status to: In a complicated relationship with **Church**.

_**Church **and **Will Herondale **like this._

**Jem Carstairs: **WILL! I'm changing my password...

**!**

**Jessamine Lovelace **I lost my favourite butterfly hair comb!

**Will Herondale: **Oh no! THE WORLD ID ENDING!

**Jessamine Lovelace: ;**Z

**Jem Carstairs: **You'd better rum, Will. Far, far away.

**_Tessa Grey _**_and 2 other people like this._

**!**

**Will Herondale **has checked in at Tokyo, Japan.

**Henry Branwell: **Nonsense, I saw you in the kitchen a minute ago!

**Will Herondale: * **facepalm *

**!**

**Magnus Bane **and **Jem Carstairs **like the page 'Throwing a blanket over your pet to see how long it takes to escape'

**I dunno how long it will take for me to update again because I'm going on holiday overseas this Sunday. But maybe I will, you'll never know. Omg, I'm so hungry! I'll go. Bye xx.**

**-Ash**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wassup guys! Man is this update late... sorry. It took me a while to settle back into school and stuff. Anywho, enjoy this chappie because it is awesome and such. :D**

**Disclaimer: Prepare yourself because you are never going to believe this: I don't own the Infernal Devices. You never would have guessed, right? Well, compose yourself and enjoy.**

**T: **Truth

He could see it every time he closed his eyes, so clearly that he could almost believe that it was truly happening.

They would be walking together, along the Thames, possibly, and she would reach out her small hand to grasp his. He would turn to look at her, her steady grey eyes and her smiling face. Then she would lean over ever so slowly and press her soft lips to his. His fingers would tangle with her brown locks as they kissed, and she would whisper to him the words he so wanted to hear.

Yes, he could almost believe that the moment was real. But Jem Carstairs had never been good at lying to himself.

**U: **Untouchable

Elizabeth Lightwood watched the black haired boy enter the ballroom, trying to keep her longing from showing on her face and earning herself another lecture from Gideon about not _succumbing to the charms of that devil._

Dark, mysterious, gorgeous William Herondale. The object of her affections. But Elizabeth was a nice, young Victorian girl, and had definitely been warned against him. Especially since he was the biggest enemy of her entire family and her brothers were mentally burning holes into his face from across the room at that very moment.

Dangerous, beautiful, untouchable William Herondale who would never be hers.

**Sooo maybe its a bit short but I'm a very busy girl. Oh and I might as well share with the world what I was listening to when I wrote this:**

**Wonderland- Natalia Kills**

**There's a good reason these tables are numbered, honey, you just haven't thought of it yet- Panic at the Disco. (good god, thats a long name)**

**ok night night all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hey there. So who else is super dooper exited for Clockwork Prince? I KNOW I AM! ooh, Thanks to all my reviewers and story alerters and story favouriters. You guys rock. Bigtime. And look out for the OOC-ness in W. or is it ooc-ness?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own ID. Cassandra Clare does.**

**V: Violently **(aka Infernal Devices Facebook)

**Will Herondale: **With **Jem Carstairs **at- committing demon homicide. TROLOL!

_**Jem Carstairs **and 2 others like this._

**!**

**Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs **and** Gabriel Lightwood **were invited to the event 'Bachelor's only party' by **Magnus Bane.**

**Will Herondale: **yep! Jem and I will be there!

**Jem Carstairs: **But I had plans with Tes-

**Will Herondale:** :O you would send me, your parabatai, your brother, to a party all alone? You cut me deep, James.

**Jem Carstairs: **-.- fine. I'll come.

_**Magnus Bane **likes this._

**!**

**Gabriel Lightwood: **The awkward moment when you go to a Bachelor's Only party and within the first 10 minutes, Magnus bursts into hysterical sobs because Camille left him, Jem and Will admit that they have indeed sexually experimented with each other and a werewolf named Woolsey Scott is convinced to put on a corset...

_See all 97 comments._

**!**

**Will Herondale **likes the page 'Violently fist-pumping to Jem's violin recital'

**W: Waking Up **

Tessa forced her eyes open and tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes. As her brain became accustomed to her surroundings, she realised that she was not in her room. And the thing in her hand... Her eyes followed the trail of her arm down to her hand and she was something that didn't belong there.

A set of fingers were intertwined with her own. She already knew who they belonged to, of course she did. Every night she promised herself she would go to his room again, but every night she betrayed herself. She couldn't help herself. It was the only way he would ever be with her. So she woke up every morning in William Herondale's bed.

Tessa snatched her hand out of Will's grasp and crawled silently away from him.

_This is completely wrong. It cannot happen ever again._

**So did you love it? Hate it? Not my usually writing style, so meh. Oh and I should mention that I majorly ship Will/Jem. Reviews would be awesome :D**

**Peace Out**

**-Ash**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo everyone. So I started watching Supernatural this week, and lets just say its my new favourite show. Possibly even more than How I Met Your Mother. I've also learnt that X (and Y and Z, but mainly X) is an extremely hard letter to find words for, but then I thought about Christmas, and Charlotte and Henry (highly neglected characters. [Not to mention every fanfic written about them involves a metal flowers]) and something formed. **

**And this is the last chapter! It's been a long journey, guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I own the show, then the shows not Infernal Devices...**

**X: Xmas**

The first time that Charlotte met Henry Branwell was at her parents Christmas Ball.

It had been in the ballroom of the Institute. The maids had made everything look magnificent, the crowning jewel being the elaborately decorated Christmas tree with the beautiful golden angel that glowed on the very top. Normally, she would have been enjoying the occasion, but her parents had introduced her to so many different people that she was tired of shaking hands and her mouth ached from smiling politely at the various Shadowhunters.

"Charlotte, this is Mr Branwell and his son, Henry Branwell," her father was saying. She curtsied courteously. Mr Branwell was a tall man with a rather-serious looking face. His son, however, had his head turned towards the glowing angel on the Christmas tree, staring at it with a sort of awe.

Mr Branwell cleared his throat and nudged his son inconspicuously. Henry turned, face flushing slightly as he shook Charlotte's fathers outstretched hand.

Henry was tall like his father, but all resemblance stopped there. His hair was a fiery red colour, his face more kind, and his eyes were a brilliant hazel. Said eyes turned on her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" he said, so shyly that Charlotte couldn't help but smile. Her first real smile of the night.

"The pleasure is all mine".

**Y: Yes or No?**

"Will, yes or no?" asked Jem, starting to get the slightly irritated.

Will looked appalled. "Please James, do not rush me. This is an extremely important decision I am making. I will have to live the rest of my life remembering this very moment. This moment of choice! I mean, not many people will ever have the honour of-"

"By the Angel, do you want the last scone or not!"

"THIS SCONE STARTED LIFE AS NOTHING BUT FLOUR AND MILK, AND HERE IT IS NOW, BEING OFFERED TO ME-"

**Z: Zig Zag **(the title doesn't have much to do with the story, but hey, it works for me ;)

Tessa felt her heartbeat quicken as Will entered the library. This was the first time that he had sought her company since the night on the roof.

Pretending not to notice him, she busied herself in reading. Because he was finally going to apologise to her. Yes, that had to be it; he was sorry.

"Tessa," Will said when he reached her. She heard fear and grief in his voice and knew that he had not come to her to apologise, as she had desperately hoped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jem"

**And thats the last chapter. Ever :( **

**my first fanfiction ever is finished. Its been awesome writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. And hey, if people want it/ if I ever get around to it, I plan to publish all the drabbles I wrote but I never put into the story because I got a better idea into a new fic. **

**So buh-bye y'all. **

**-Ash**

**Reviewsies?**


End file.
